Kakashi's Doppleganger
by Wolf K9
Summary: When Sakura and Naruto see Kakashi's face they take pictures and approach him about it. The thing is, Kakashi doesn't remember the events the pictures are of and wait a minute, why is he kissing a man? Or where Kakashi's doppleganger shows everyone what Kakashi's face looks like beneath the mask without unmasking him.


Sakura was just minding her business as she walked down the street's of Konoha. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, but as a Shinobi she still had a knack for picking out people she knew from the crowd. And one such person was her ex-Sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Which led her to her current moment of disbelief.

Never -in Sakura's years of knowing the man- did she ever think she'd catch Hatake Kakashi wearing civvies.

If it was even him that was.

And Sakura was pretty sure it _was_ him.

As it was, Sakura could only see Kakashi's back, but one glance at that unruly mop of silver hair and that slouched posture, left no doubt that it was Kakashi she was looking at. That fact was only further cemented when she spotted what he was looking at beyond the glass windows of the book shop.

Stopping by his side, Sakura peered into the window and had to suppress the shout of outrage at the sight of Icha Icha being displayed. One of the many things Sakura had inherited from her Shishou, was Tsunade's unrelenting hate of porn.

Sakura was just about to make her dislike known but stopped short when she looked at Kakashi's face. There was no mask in sight, and there wasn't any fabric pooled around his neck either.

Never, EVER, had Sakura even dreamed about seeing Kakashi in cities, much less without his mask on. And damn, what a face that was.

Like his posture suggested, Kakashi looked bored and his right eye looked as droopy as ever. 'Bedroom eyes' was what Ino had called them, and paired with that face, Sakura had to admit that Kakashi had the looks that Ino would hit on. Hell even Sakura would have, if it wasn't for a fact that he had been her Sensei, once upon a time.

Sakura slid her eyes over his cheek and what she could see of the right side of his face. His bone structure was strong and when he turned to her, Sakura could help but gasp at the full sight of him.

Kakashi was gorgeous. Not even the scar that ran down his left eye and further down his cheek, took away from his beauty. Sakura nearly had to stop a squeal, but if it was because of the small mole he had on his chin or the pout on his pale lips was a mystery to her.

This was just so… so… well, it was like a dream come true to see Kakashi's face but also, Kakashi was just way better looking than Sasuke. It made Sakura's inner fangirl scream.

And when Kakashi's lips moved to ask, "are you ok?" Sakura couldn't help but eye the way they formed words and how his tongue gently swiped over chapped lips and showed white teeth.

"I-I'm fine!" Sakura nodded, taking a step back.

And then he smiled and Sakura had to get out of there before she did something stupid.

He had dimples! How totally unfair was that?!

xxx

Naruto broke his chopstick and cheered a happy, "Itadakimasu!"

He was just about to dig into his instant ramen when someone pounded on the door and Naruto jolted and kicked the table which caused the unfortunate reaction which caused his cup of ramen to spill.

The person didn't even allow him to morn the loss of a perfectly good bowl before shouting, "NARUTO! OPEN UP!"

Morosely getting up, Naruto shuffled to his door and opened it to his pink haired teammate.

"Sakura?" Naruto raised his brow. She looked like she did when they were younger and when she would blush over Sasuke. But her hair was windswept and her dress was ruffled, and her eyes were shining with a distant look to them.

If someone dared to break her heart, Naruto would kill them.

"Who's the bastard I need to beat up?" Naruto asked.

"It's Kakashi-Sensei," She said dreamily.

"WHAT?!"

"No, no no no," Sakura shook her head and then an impossibly wide grin broke her face and she giggled. Sakura actually giggled! "I saw - I saw Kaka-" she took a breath and squealed, "I saw Kakashi's face!"

"WHAT!?" All anger fled from Naruto and he just had to ask. "What'd he look like?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask because Sakura went into a full on rant about how perfect Kaka-Sensei was, and about the cute mole on his chin and the bad boy vibe he had right before becoming an adonis when he smiled.

It was weird, Naruto decided.

He was used to this sort of talk when they were discussing Sasuke, but it was just weird to hear Sakura talking about their old Sensei in this manner.

And didn't Kaka-Sensei have fish lips, buckteeth, or blimp lips to hide under his mask? Why would Kaka-Sensei decide to wear a mask to hide his supposedly "god like face?" It didn't make sense!

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That pervert tricked you! There's no way Kaka-Sensei is that good looking!"

"I saw it with my own eyes! It wasn't a Genjutsu, Naruto."

"I bet he did!" Naruto argued. "Just like how he did to Ayame-nee and Teuchi-Jii!"

"He did not!" Sakura growled and Naruto howled at the sudden pain in his head.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," he whined. "But he-"

Naruto cut off at the vicious look she shot him, the same look she gave him in the past when she would defend Sasuke.

"I'll show you," she said. "He might still be in the village."

Naruto couldn't help but gape in shock and then nod vigorously before he darted across his apartment to where he kept an old camera.

"C'mon!" Naruto pushed her out of his apartment. "Let's go! Let's go!"

It didn't take them long to track down Kakashi and when they did, they ducked onto a neighboring roof to spy on him.

The man was in one of the fancier restaurants in Konoha and fortunately for Naruto and Sakura, he was seated near a window.

"I told you!" Sakura hissed.

"I can't believe it," Naruto said, but his eyes didn't deceive him. The hair, the scar, the slouch. It all screamed Kakashi.

"Shhh, someone's coming."

"Maybe we should go," Naruto whispered. He hated it when other's would spy on his and Hinata's dates and was sure the same could be said for Kakashi.

But of course, Sakura wasn't paying any attention to him and quickly shushed him again.

Groaning, Naruto turned back to where Kakashi was seated. From their vantage point they couldn't see who sat across from Kakashi, but they could see that Kakashi was talking animatedly with whoever it was and seemed to enjoy it.

The range of facial expressions that Kakashi could make was almost mind boggling to Naruto who had only ever seen the man's eyes. Naruto watched as Kakashi pulled up the collar of his shirt, tilted his head, shrugged, then dropped it and laughed, throwing his head back.

Naruto didn't think he'd ever seen Kakashi that happy before and he certainly never saw Kakashi laugh like that. It was just too bad that Naruto and Sakura weren't closer, so that they could actually hear what was being said.

Who ever it was that managed to get through the Copy Nin's barrier and get him to drop his mask, had Naruto's thanks.

"Naruto, take a picture!" Sakura ordered.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto fished a hand into his pocket and fumbled with the camera. He had just managed to get the camera into position and snap a picture of Kakashi holding a chocolate covered strawberry when his date leaned forward, allowing Naruto and Sakura to see who it was.

"Iruka Sensei!"

Said man turned to look in their direction, but Naruto and Sakura were quick enough to duck away from the roof's edge.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

"Holy shit!" Naruto pulled at his hair. "Kaka-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei are together…! Holy crap… Holy crap."

"Never thought Sensei was gay…" Sakura hummed but there was a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh Kami…" Naruto just whispered, trying to come to terms with the fact that his two totally-straight Sensei were not in fact straight. And then the fact that he needed to have a stern talking with Kakashi.

xxx

Kakashi inwardly groaned when a shadow stood over him and blocked out the much needed sun. Lifting his book Kakashi looked up to see an angry looking Naruto and a blushing Sakura.

"Mah, I'm not late for something am I?" Kakashi asked, only realizing a second too late that him being late wouldn't have caused Sakura to blush and since he didn't think he was the cause of her blush, that must mean that the two of them had a problem with someone else and Naruto just needed to vent his anger out of someone. In this case Kakashi.

After a long moment of silence Kakashi rolled his eyes back to his book. "Could you move? I'm trying to read."

The shadow did not move, in fact Kakashi had dodge away from the foot that had stomped on where his head had been.

"You're going out with Iruka-Sensei!"

Kakashi tore his eye away from the offending foot and toward the righteous finger that Naruto pointed at him. The pose the boy made reminded him of Gai. He shivered. That was a scary thought.

"Well!? Aren't you going to say something?!" Naruto growled.

"Sorry? What was that?"

"You're going out with Iruka-Sensei!"

Kakashi lazily looked up at Naruto and then to Sakura who was still blushing madly. Clearly she wouldn't be his voice of reason today.

"You mean like…" Kakashi trailed off, eyes darting to the book which was hanging loosely in his hand. Was the word "dating" even an appropriate word to use around these two? Kakashi was horrible at differentiating mature content versus teen friendly content and found himself mirroring Sakura's blush behind his mask. Why the hell were they even asking if he was going out with Iruka? He hadn't spoken to the man since he turned in his last mission report.

"You pervert!" Naruto shouted. "You better not do those things in those book with Iruka-Sensei!"

Stumped at the order - he wasn't going out with Iruka to begin with - Kakashi shrugged. "Ok… but-"

"No buts!" Naruto growled. "No you may not do the scene from page 69!"

If it wasn't for his ever present mask, Kakashi would have slapped his hand over his face to hide his blush, which must have been darker now.

"Mah Naruto-"

"Don't 'Mah' me!"

"I'm not going-"

"Shut-"

"-Out with Iruka."

"What!? But I saw you! You're not cheating on him are you?"

Kakashi sighed and said slowly, "Naruto, I'm not going out with Iruka-Sensei."

To Kakashi's amusement, or maybe it was horror, it was Sakura who spoke next. "We have pictures," she said. "You weren't wearing your mask." Sakura offered the photo's to him and Kakashi dubiously took them.

He couldn't help but eye his ex-student's warily. This was probably a prank of some sort, he decided and resigned himself to looking down at the pictures. What he saw had him immediately denying it.

"This isn't me," he said, even when his eyes told him that it was.

It was him! It was Kakashi!

The face. The build. The posture. It was all him, but that was impossible.

Kakashi wracked his brain, trying to remember if he ever took off his mask while in a restaurant.

"When was this taken?" Kakashi asked.

"Yesterday, when you were on your-"

"I was training yesterday," Kakashi said. At least that's what he remembered doing yesterday. And if the lighting in the picture was anything to go by, it was taken at around noon. He'd been challenged by Gai at noon.

Plus why would he be on a date with Iruka?

"I'm not gay."

* * *

A/N: I was originally writing a doppleganger story for Naruto but figured it would be a multichapter fic, and I didn't want that... Not that this isn't going to have multiple chapters, because there will be two more (max), but the Naruto one would have been longer.

I just think it would have been funny to see an OC being blamed for some of the pranks Naruto pulled, and then having that same OC being asked to save a random village once Naruto got strong enough. The catch would have been that the OC's a civilian and way out of his element as he tried to save the town. Then Naruto get's wind of it and wonders why he doesn't remember doing some of these heroic things.

But anyway, I thought it's be funny if Kakashi's face got exposed thanks to a doppleganger.


End file.
